Glass Roses
by ayaori
Summary: Before the boy left, he gave his girl a dozen roses, 11 real and one made of glass. It meant something seeing as when the boy returned after 5 years, the rose shattered, only to reveal something…………….. SxS Little ExT Oneshot


**Hi!! Well this is something new and not so funny seeing as my best friend wanted it to be serious so blame her. It's a Sakura x Syaoran fic as persuaded by said best friend even thought the original plan is an Eriol x Tomoyo fic. I hope you understand. I'll make one for them one of this days.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The plot is quote I receive in a text message only a bit different. You get it. It's base from that text.**

**Glass Roses**

Summary: Before the boy left, he gave his girl a dozen roses, 11 real and one made of glass. It meant something seeing as when the boy returned after 5 years, the rose shattered, only to reveal something……………..

A woman about 22 was taking a nice rest. She had been jogging since early morning. Her face was flushed with tiredness, her emerald eyes a bit down from all that running. Her hair got longer over the years.

She closed her eyes only to be engulfed by the memory. She gave a sad smile. That very memory happened here in the park.

(Flashback)

The same girl only 5 years younger was standing in front of a young man a year older than her.

They both have solemn looks in there eyes, silent tears falling from the girl's face. He embraced her tight, never wanting to let go. He breathed in her scent and whispered to her ear her name, "Sakura"

She only answered with one word and that's his name, "Syaoran"

He smiled hearing his name escape her lips. He said, "Sakura, I'm sorry."

She let go of him and gave him an assuring smile and said, "It's ok Syaoran."

She did not notice that she had brought roses for her. She gave him a confuse look.

He gave a solemn smile to her and gave to her.

He said, "Sakura, I will love you until the last one dies."

She looked at the bouquet of roses; there were 11 real white roses only there was one made of glass. She gave him q questioning look and asked, "But there's one made of glass. It might never die."

He smirked and said, "That's the point."

They both smiled. They shared one sweet kiss before they departed, going separate ways. They boy had to go back to Hong Kong. The girl went on with life but that promise kept her going of course she loved him, but they never got to contact each other again. They agreed it's best for their relationship.

(End of Flashback)

Tears stained her beautiful face, but she wiped them way. She got over him, or so she thought.

She decided it's best to go home. She walked home smiling to herself. Although she did not notice a young man, with amber eyes and chestnut colored hair, silently watching her, he was taking a walk too.

The man was the same boy that promised her that he will love her. He is a Li and they never back down on a word. Yes, if you had guessed, he still loves her, very much.

He smiled to himself. He returned to Japan a few days ago. The only people that knew about it are his cousin Eriol and his fiancé Tomoyo.

He smirked at the memory, when he arrived at Eriol's apartment.

(Flashback)

Li Syaoran arrived at the home of Eriol Hiiragizawa, his cousin. He knocked on the door twice. He heard grumbling groans and male voice complaining.

A man with the dark blue hair and sapphire eyes opened the door. He looked slightly pissed. He said, "What do you want?"

Syaoran smirked and said, "Never seen you did pissed what happened?"

He sighed. He gave him a look then he looked over his shoulders. Syaoran followed his cousin's eyes. He saw a girl with dark violet hair and purple eyes giggling at Eriol, more like laughing at Eriol.

Syaoran smiled at her and said, "Hi, Tomoyo, is it your fault Eriol got this pissed?"

Tomoyo simply smiled and said, "Yeah, I pushed him to answer the door."

Eriol added, "While we were in the middle of something, nice timing Syaoran."

He smirked and said, "Glad to be at your annoyance, Eriol."

They went inside the apartment. They sat down, while Tomoyo prepared snacks.

He said, "You two living together? I thought you're just engaged not married."

Eriol smiled and said, "Yeah, we are engaged, she's not living with me yet. She just came here to visit."

He said, "Maybe she came here to make you clean your home."

Eriol scowled at him, "I'm a very organized person, Syaoran, besides, you should be the one talking."

He grinned, "I'm organized."

Eriol snorted and said, "Yeah, when Sakura tells you to be organized."

He went silent at the mention of her name. Tomoyo came and asked, "Does she know you're here?"

He replied, "She doesn't know."

Tomoyo smiled and said, "She'll be happy to see you."

He frowned and said, "I don't know, Tomoyo, she might be angry at me for all this years."

She gave him an assuring smile and said, "Maybe but if it mattered, she still kept the glass rose."

He smiled and said, "It mattered a lot. It means something when I gave it to her."

Eriol asked, "What does it mean?"

Tomoyo added, "She won't tell anyone."

Syaoran smirked and said, "It's our secret."

Then after a moment of silent consist of eating, Tomoyo said, "You going to talk to her?"

He nodded and asked, "I'm not sure, she'll accept me again."

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Trust me she will."

After an hour, he went home. He told them that after 2 weeks he'll go back to Hong Kong. Then return for their wedding

(End of Flashback)

A month has passed since the last time Syaoran saw Sakura. He returned to Hong Kong 3 days after seeing her, for the first time in 5 years.

He was wearing a nice tux seeing as he is Eriol's best man. He of course knew that Tomoyo's made of honor is Sakura.

In the Woman's dressing room 

Tomoyo looked really nervous. Sakura went inside.

She said, "You ok Tomoyo?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah fine, have you seen the best man."

She blushed lightly and said, "Yeah, its Syaoran."

Tomoyo gave her mischievous look, forgetting her nervousness and said, "You still have feelings for him?"

Sakura tried lying to her and said, "Nope."

But the blush on her face said otherwise. Tomoyo smiled and said, "Maybe he misses you too."

She frowned and said, "The rose is breaking."

Tomoyo gave her a confuse look and asked, "What's breaking?"

She replied, "The glass rose. I tried caring for it. This passed few days it started forming cracks and today it almost did fall to pieces."

She saw her friend sob and said, "Why? What's does the glass rose mean?"

Sakura held back tears that were threatening to fall. She replied, "He told me that he will love me until the last one dies."

Tomoyo gasped. _"Why was the rose breaking? It can't be that Syaoran forgotten her."_

Sakura wiped of the tears and said, "Tomoyo, cheer up it's your wedding never mind me."

Tomoyo said, "But Sakura."

Sakura smiled and said, "I'm ok."

The wedding was elegant and beautiful. The two had tied the knot in the garden during a warm sunny day with a light breeze surrounding them.

Tomoyo had thrown the bouquet at all the girls in the wedding. Sakura who had to go to the bathroom surprisingly caught it. Syaoran chuckled at the confuse expression on her face.

(That night)

Some of the guest stayed at the big house that included the garden. Sakura went downstairs to go to the garden. She had brought her rose with her. She needed to think things over. The rose was forming bigger cracks than before.

She was confused. When she reached the garden, she did not notice that she bump into someone.

She said, "Ouch, uh sorry."

She proceeded to her destination, only to be stop by the man, holding on to her wrist gently. She looked at the man. There eyes connected ones again. Amber met emerald.

They both stop at the moment. Silence was around them until he broke it.

He smiled at her and said, "Hey Sakura."

Sakura kept on staring at him, and then she remembered the rose and said, "I'm sorry."

Syaoran grinned and said, "I'm ok."

Sakura replied, "It's not about the bumping into you."

Syaoran gave her a confuse look and said, "Ok, uhm do you want to go sit down over there?"

She nodded in agreement.

They sat on one of the benches, completely silent.

Sakura said, "Syaoran I'm sorry."

Syaoran asked, "Is the rose forming cracks?"

She nodded. He grinned and said, "Just in time, then. Could I see it?"

She gave him a confused look. She handed him the rose. She watched as Syaoran took in its appearance. It was still beautiful but the cracks were starting get bigger in Syaoran's hands. Suddenly, it shattered. She gasped.

Syaoran said, "Well that's that."

Sakura frowned and said, "You told me –

Syaoran said, "I know what I told you. I told you I will love you until the last one dies."

Sakura nodded and asked, "But it shattered."

Syaoran smiled and said, "It shattered, true but look at what's left."

Sakura did not notice Syaoran was holding his fist. He opened them to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Sakura was confused and asked, "Uh what happened?"

Syaoran smirked and said, "The rose I gave you was pink right and it formed small cracks. It was created to break at my return. Now you know what's inside."

He slipped the ring into her hand and said, "I told you I will love until the last one dies. Technically the diamond was part of the rose and diamonds are hard to destroy."

She giggled and said, "You're weird Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled and said, "I love you."

Sakura smiled and said, "I love you too."

Suddenly he kneeled and took her hand and asked, "Will you marry?"

She smiled and nodded. They share there first sweet kiss after 5 years.

The rose revealed a ring. It was an engagement ring. After 5 months, they got married. 12 months after that Sakura gave birth to a son.

_**The glass rose is the promise that they will love each other forever.**_

**Hi, uh this one shot is kinda random. So tell me what you think. This is the first ever serious story that I made. If you notice, there's no uhm humoric (is that a word) craziness included, like in just a chase or something. **

**Yours truly, Ayaori.**

**P.S I'm being formal. I'm not hyper today, there's no candy in my house. **


End file.
